


Workable

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Workforce (the episode) should have gone, with Chakotay being left behind to watch Voyager and Janeway in the shuttle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount. Again since they are no longer using them I’ve decided to take our boys out of the ‘closet’ and let them play and be happy. Enjoy.   
>  I always see Janeway taking things the long road, so a lot more time passes in this time line then before. Oh, and since I really don’t know the order of the episodes…I arranged them to fit my universe…thank you.

It was getting late, and being only his second day on the job, Tom didn’t want to ruin it by not attending to all his duties. The Bar slash restaurant proprietor had taken a risk at hiring him, knowing that he had lost his job at the main facility in record time…he didn’t want to make it a worlds record and lose another one. He had been doing a bit of flirting with the ladies and a few of the men that had come in after their shifts, even offering them a drink, saying on the house, but it was really on him, for he knew it was coming out of his pocket one way or another, the owner’s look assured him of that, as did her warning. So he checked himself and got down to business of cleaning up the tables and heading behind the bar to do a small inventory so he could restock before the next wave arrived from the facility. 

He had knelt down to open the partially used case of liquor so never saw anyone walk in much less up to the bar. He was so intent on his task that when he heard the strong melodic voice, he jumped falling onto his ass. The sound of laughter caught his ear and he looked up…right into the face of an angel. Above the bar stood a tall , well built, bronze beauty, with midnight black hair and soft doe eyes that shined the sun within them as they now shined with amusement and a bit of regret…he did not like the regret one bit. 

“Are you all right? I didn’t mean to startle you,” the handsome man asked, checking his laughter, but keeping a smile that Tom found was quickly melting his heart and heating up other areas of his body. Tom jumped to his feet, “I’m fine,” he smiled in return, “Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in…ah…can I get you anything?” //Besides me?// he asked, trying to keep things light. 

The gorgeous man before him settled himself on the barstool, still smiling, his eyes open as if they were drinking him in, and Tom barely suppressed a shiver of delight that perhaps this man found him attractive, for he was now beyond attracted to this guy, having been sent straight into ‘must have’ mode. 

“Please, what do you got?” 

“You name it, we have it?” Tom smiled, leaning a bit toward the counter, his body language showing he was interested in this man and also on the menu. 

“Anything?” The man asked, his eyes playful and yet a tad serious. 

“Well, mostly anything, I mean, if you’re looking for the answers to the meaning of life, you’ve come to the wrong place,” Tom teased in reply. 

“Oh…I don’t know about that,” the dark haired man purred slightly, now leaning a bit more forward, resting his hands on the counter. Then easing back a bit, “tea would be good,” he then asked. 

“Anything in particular?” 

“No, just plain tea, I’ll add the sweetener myself, if you don’t mind?” 

“Not at all…one tea plain coming right up,” Tom smiled. Once he had the tea he placed it before the sexy man, “Don’t take this wrong, but do you come here often…I mean, I haven’t seen you here before,” Tom corrected, feeling a blush fill his face at the pick-up line that he really didn’t mean to be one. 

The handsome man laughed warmly, creating a tingling in his chest…it felt good to hear this man laugh for some reason, and Tom knew he wanted to keep it occurring if he could. “What I meant to say was, I’ve only been here two days…” he quipped as he wiped the counter, giving his hands something to do as he now suddenly felt awkward. 

“No, this is my first time,” the slightly older handsome man replied. “By the way, the names Chakotay, and you are?” 

“Tom…Tom Paris,” he replied, feeling giddy inside that this man was taking an interest in him. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Chakotay. Working for the facility?” 

“No,” Chakotay stated, making no effort to fill in the blanks. 

Tom suddenly sensed that this man actually had a shy side to him; as he now found his tea more interesting than looking at him, as he was a moment ago. Tom looked around, seeing his boss no where in sight, leaned farther across the bar, placing them face to face. “I get off in a half an hour, would you be interested in say…taking a walk down by the river or something?” he asked in a low husky voice. 

Tom saw deep dark eyes look up at him, and though the face was able to control most of their expressions, Tom saw that if he simply looked in these amazing eyes, he would with no doubt understand this man fully…as he believed he did at the moment. 

“What about the curfew. The river is off limits after10:30,” he replied, though his eyes seemed to express a willingness. 

“Hey, less people,” he quipped. “Besides, what security doesn’t know won’t hurt them…or us,” he teased. Their eyes locking, the heat building in their gazes, and Tom felt himself lick his lips, in anticipation of kissing the firm lush lips scarce inches from him. 

“Captain,” another voice called out, and broke the spell both men were under. 

Tom leaned back looking up to see one of the locals moving up behind Chakotay and placing a hand on his shoulder. It was immediate…he was jealous that someone else was touching this beautiful man besides him and angry that someone was touching this beautiful man out side of him. He mentally shook it off as he listened to their conversation. 

“Captain Chakotay?” 

“That’s right,” the handsome man replied, his eyes looking a bit embarrassed, as he gave a slight look of sorry toward the young blond, before looking back at the man next to him. “R’jen, right?” 

“Correct. I didn’t think I would recognize you at first, but your right, that tattoo really does stand out. Oh, I’ll have a Qua-blaster,” he said, looking up at the young bartender. 

“Coming right up,” Tom said, his tone now guarded, as he moved to fill the order, but keeping his eyes on the men before him. 

“How about you get us a table and we can order some food and you can apprise me as we eat,” Chakotay stated swiftly. Seeing R’jen agree and move off he turned back to the young blond, his look apologetic. 

“Captain?” Tom asked, his tone softening, now that the other man was gone. 

Chakotay’s face blossomed before Tom’s eyes as his dark completion took on a hint of blush; it was all Tom could do to keep from leaning over and kissing the man senseless, he was so adorable. 

“Ah yes, Captain Chakotay…head of security for this sector as of 08:00 tomorrow,” he replied, his eyes, giving off a…hope I didn’t offend you look. 

Tom gave a small groan, thinking of the illegal activity he was just asking this man to take place in, his face filling with embracement. “About the river thing…” he tried to correct. 

“Yes,” Chakotay said firmly, as if an answer not a question. 

Tom looked puzzled, “Yes?”

“I’d like that walk…though perhaps ‘not’ by the river…ah…that is if you still want to?” Chakotay asked, his eyes showing a hint of uncertainty as if the young man would still want anything to do with him now that he knew who he was. 

Tom blinked, amazed on several levels. One, this beautiful, strong, obviously intelligent if he was a Captain, was actually interested in him. Two, that this man was not the stuff shirt his mind automatically associated with security, as his playfulness shined brightly as he spoke, and three, that this man that commanded hundreds, for Tom knew the security detail of the city ranged in the several hundred, was shy. Tom’s face shifted from concern to a full out smile, “Most defiantly,” Tom replied. Then watched the man he knew deep in his heart was going to be special, walk off to attend business. 

************

They had walked for several hours, well within the appropriated areas for this time of night, and talked about everything from favorite drinks to comparing whose planet was the worst. Tom was from Earth, polluted, over crowed, high in crime and very little work. Chakotay came from Dorvan V, a barren waste land mostly, nothing to work at but survival and Chakotay wanted more than that so left. 

Neither man noticed that within that hour they had gone to holding hands, they were both so comfortable with each other as they laughed, walked and talked, but it was getting late. “You have to report for work at eight right?” Tom inquired with some concern, sensing how late it was getting. 

“Yes, but it’s still early,” Chakotay replied, not caring what time it was, he didn’t want this to end…whatever this was with this young man. 

“Tay…mind if I call you that?”

Chakotay grinned, “You can call me anything but late for dinner,” he quipped. 

Tom snorted at the overly used line, “Tay, it’s passed one thirty in the morning, I don’t want to get you into trouble and I don’t want to get into trouble for breaking final curfew,” Tom added sincerely. 

Chakotay squeezed Tom’s hand in his, “Then how about a cup of coffee before you go, I just live over there,” he gestured to one of the large apartment buildings that had a view of the river. 

“I see high ranking officials get all the good housing,” Tom teased lightly. 

“I’m not a high ranking official, I will just be overseeing this sector of the city,” Chakotay replied mildly. “Coffee and I’ll give you a pass so you won’t get into trouble…not that I think for one second that you would abuse my position,” he added, seeing the dark spark in Tom’s eyes and wanted to banish it quickly. 

Tom’s eyes showed the darkness had gone with the added information, to be replaced with an impish one, “You so sure about that?” 

Chakotay moved a little closer, feeling the body heat off the young man, their eyes locking once again entangling them even more as they have done so over the evening each time they have connected. “Perhaps it sounds clique, but though I’ve known you for only a few hours I feel I’ve known you a life time and believe in my heart that you are ‘not’ the type to hurt or abuse anyone, Tom Paris. I believe this to the point I’m willing to put my credits where my mouth is sort of speak,” he smiled, his eyes telling how serious he was. 

Tom was becoming lost into those dark amber pools again, and with Chakotay’s sincere words of trust and belief in him, Tom found himself falling, only wishing to be caught by this man. Instead of answering with words he leaned in, not caring if anyone was about, though there were very few, and did what he had wanted almost from the start; he kissed Chakotay long and hard, pressing his slim body up against Tay’s hard muscular one. The kiss seemed to last forever, and finally broke, both men panting for air, the heat in each other’s eyes burning brightly. “Let’s go,” Tom whispered, and then with a control he didn’t know he had, he took Chakotay’s hand and led him forward until the slightly older man was able to regain the lead and show him the way to his apartment. 

***************

They were barely in the door with it closed and Chakotay found himself pressed to it, as a long lean blond was kissing him senseless and rubbing himself all over him while his amazing slim delicate hands were opening clasps to his jacket and inching their way under his shirt to touch his skin. 

Chakotay gasped for air before diving back in for a deep soulful kiss, his tongue savoring every inch of the sweetness that only Tom’s mouth seem to give him as his own hands were finding their own way to touch the soft pale skin before him. “Just so you know,” he panted, “I don’t usually do this,” he said in between kisses. 

“Do what…”Tom asked almost not listening, his brain half way to melt down, just by Tay’s touch alone. 

“This,” Chakotay panted in reply, now trailing kisses down the pale jaw line to the soft pliable neck, glad that Tom arched his neck allowing him full access to lick and suck to his delight the sweet flesh before him. 

Tom pulled back just enough to look at Chakotay hoping he wasn’t saying he was a virgin, for that didn’t make sense. “I don’t understand,” he said, his own breath slowing. 

“This,” Chakotay said, his eyes still burning for the young man, his hands caressing every inch within their grasp. Then Chakotay looked up to see Tom’s confusion. “I don’t usually take a lover until after a few dates,” he clarified, his face taking on the sexy blush that Tom enjoyed. 

Feeling a bit touched, he caressed Chakotay’s face, and with one finger lifted his chin, until once again their eyes met, “Then why now…why me?” he asked, really wanting to know. He didn’t want to compromise this man in any way; he wouldn’t do that, especially to Chakotay; for even after a few short hours the man had a deep seeded place in his heart. 

Chakotay’s gaze shifted down, then back up, some hesitancy present, but Tom could see it was more from nerves of speaking the truth, so Tom knew whatever this man was going to say, the words would be pure. 

“I meant what I said, Tom. I feel in my heart that I’ve known you forever and that…that we…”

“Belong together,” Tom finished for him, the words expressing his own heart. It was Tom’s turn to blush, his own eyes taking on a hesitancy for the same reason. “I…I really thought I was the only one to feel it.”

“No, Tommy,” Tay whispered as he moved in to taste his sweet lips once again. “I feel it and I believe it,” he added before kissing Tom silent, his strong arms wrapping around his slim waist pulling him closer to him. The kiss turned hungry and passionate as both men’s bodies wrapped so tightly around each other it was difficult to know where one started and the other ended…but it did end, only long enough to finish removing their clothes. 

The next thing Tom knew was that he was being pressed into the bed, a strong slick musky smelling body being the cause and Tom moaned in pleasure at the sensation. Then he arched his body into all the touches he was receiving as strong fingers caressed his sides, and played with his nipples, as a hot sensuous mouth started trailing kissed down his chest, stopping around his navel, slowly kissing soft wet circles around it, driving him mad with desire. “Please, baby,” he begged softly, for his body was burning for more of this man’s touch. 

“What do you need, Tommy,” he asked in a low husky voice, his now black eyes looking up to the young blond and showed the promise to fulfill Tom’s wish as it was spoken. 

“In me, baby, I need to feel you in me,” Tom asked, his chest heaving with desire to merge with this man. He had been with men before, but none had ever made him feel this way…to be taken…claimed. He wanted to be Chakotay’s and would give everything he had to him for the opportunity. 

Tom thought he would go even more mad, as Chakotay smiled and moved up his body, not down, only to capture his lips once again, leaving his cock weeping for attention, not to mention the urge to be filled unfilled; but he would not deny this man anything, and eased into the devouring kiss, opening himself up physically and spiritually letting this man take whatever he needed from him. 

Then before he knew it, a slick finger found his passage and pressed in, “Yes!” he cried out involuntarily, for it had surprised him, but he so badly wanted it. Then before he knew it, it was two then three, stretching him, preparing him, and Tom found this act alone endearing and touching, most his male lovers just forced their way in, being caught up in their own needs…so typical of the macho male. But there was Chakotay, a man’s man by any man’s book and he was tending to his lover’s needs first, showing a tenderness that only made him stronger in Tom’s book. 

“Are you ready for me?” Chakotay asked, his black eyes searching his lover’s to make sure he had not hurt him and that he was ready for their union. 

“I think I was born ready for you,” Tom replied honestly, for he truly felt his body was made for Chakotay, every where fit like a glove and his touch brought on sensations no one else’s ever had; it truly felt as if they belonged together. 

Chakotay pressed his hard weeping cock into Tom’s tight passage and moaned at the pleasure of being inside his lover. “Spirit’s baby, you feel so good,” he moaned again, as he allowed Tom time to adjust to his large but not unusual size. He looked down at the young man, his face open with wanton desire, his lips swollen from deep kisses, his cheeks flushed, “you are so beautiful, Tom Paris,” he panted, feeling his control slipping his primal desires starting to take over. “I want you…I want you to be mine…” heard himself growling.

Tom looked up into burning black eyes and could deny it no more, “Take me, make me yours, Tay…please, make me yours,” he pleaded. 

Tay’s control broke at that moment. He growled and leaned in and captured Tom’s mouth as he began to thrust in and out of the young vigorous body beneath him. His thrusts were matched by Tom’s movements, drawing him in deeper and deeper and he began to growl as passion took over their union. 

“Mine,” he growled as he thrusted widely and continued to devour Tom’s mouth. 

“Yours,” Tom replied, as he used his body to pull Chakotay in more, and wrapped himself around his strong warrior, not understanding why he felt this way, but he didn’t question it…it felt right…so very right and so long over due. He knew in his soul that he belonged to this man and no other and would forever. “Yours,” he called out again as their bodies exploded into one another, sealing their union in the most primal, the most spiritual of ways…they were one. 

*************

Tom was teased mercifully at the bar after he informed his boss of his new address and why. She thought him impetuous and mad for moving in with a man after what wouldn’t even be called one date, but since Tom was a grown man, she did nothing more but use it as good material to taunt him…as a friend. 

Of course discovering a few days later the identity of Tom’s new boyfriend, she didn’t harass him as much, stating, “It never hurts to be friendly with security.” 

Tom didn’t mind, he couldn’t recall ever being so happy in his life as he continued on with his work. His lover had long hours, but Tom always made sure to greet him warmly regardless of the time and could see how much Tay appreciated the effort, but always apologizing for his lack of time with him. 

“Tay, you’re the head of this sector, you’re a busy man, and what kind of partner would I be if I demanded more than reality offered,” he stated honestly. “We may not always have quantity but you go out of your way to make sure it is pure quality,” Tom purred as he now curled in his strong lover’s lap, the hour late, for Chakotay was looking into a case that one of his investigators had stumbled onto, when two of the factories workers went missing, and a third, a woman, who was suspected of being behind them, but no leads were present to date. 

Chakotay looked into the bluest eyes ever that shined so much love for him, even if they never said it…but that was a mistake he could fix right now. “I love you, Tom Paris. I know it might be too soon but I do,” he stated, caressing the young soft cheek, his fingers drinking in the soft texture and each curve that made his love’s face. 

Tom’s eyes welled up with unshed tears, “Oh, Tay,” he breathed out, “I love you too. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were special. The moment I saw you smile I knew I would be yours.” 

“Then marry me,” Chakotay asked. He knew others had thought them mad for moving in so quickly, but Chakotay could not shake this desperate urgency that if he did not claim this beautiful young man as his, he would lose him forever, and so asked him. He was delighted to see that Tom shared his urgency to be together, though they didn’t talk about it, they just understood it was shared, as he hoped it would be now. Things were happening, things he didn’t understand, but feared would mean changes…changes he didn’t want or was willing to risk his love for. “I love you, Tom Paris, and I want you to be my husband and a part of my life forever,” he added, seeing Tom’s wide eyes staring back at him. 

Tom was stunned. He knew he loved Chakotay and that even without the words, Chakotay loved him, but he didn’t imagine this strong gentle giant wanting him forever…hoped, prayed, but not truly imagine, and now it was happening. Like Chakotay, he too felt that if they denied themselves their hearts once, they would lose out forever, and Tom desperately didn’t want that to happen; he wanted to be Chakotay’s husband…forever. “Yes,” he grinned, then bounced, “Yes…yes, yes…yes,” he chanted as he plastered Chakotay’s face with kisses, his joy oozing out of him. “Yes, I’ll marry you!” he shouted for the world to hear. 

That night they made love again and the next morning they headed into town and were married, and because of city law, they were announced to be Tom and Chakotay Paris, since there was only one last name between them, they took Tom’s. As a small wedding present, Chakotay’s boss, a tad annoyed, but a romantic at heart, gave them the rest of the day off to celebrate. 

*************

Over a month and a half had passed since their wedding and neither Chakotay nor Tom could be happier as they settled into their new lives together, balancing each other perfectly. Today was their day off, having arranged it a weeks ago, so they could travel out of town to one of the parks and go boating, something Tom and Chakotay shared in common. 

Tom was bouncing on his feet waiting for his husband to hurry up, his backpack on his shoulder, and the eagerness on his face glowing. “Come on, Tay, we’ll miss the transport,” he called out. 

“I’m coming,” he called out, rushing in the living room, his own backpack in tow, also carrying two light jackets, one for him and one for Tom. “Okay, let’s go,” he smiled, grabbing his key card and slipping it in his pocket as Tom opened the front door, only to be faced to face with a strange woman. 

“Can I help you?” Tom asked easily, seeing that he startled the slightly older woman. 

“Who is it,” Chakotay asked as he moved to the door, then seeing her, his eyes grew narrow…he knew this woman…from reports. It was said she was responsible for the missing people and all his headaches from his boss’ breathing down his neck. He had to pull major strings to get this day off with Tom. Instinctively he pulled Tom behind him and dropped his bag. “Yes?” he asked, his tone guarded, but he knew his actions had tipped this woman off that he knew she was trouble. 

“Tom, Chakotay,” she said softly, her eyes guarded as she took in the men before her. “I know you don’t know me, but I need to talk to you, if I may,” she said calmly, her eyes appealing. 

Chakotay gave Tom a soft squeeze of his hand, then gesturing with his hidden fingers, he pointed to the kitchen and hoped Tom understood his meaning. “May I ask what about?” Chakotay inquired. 

“Please, may I come in,” the small brunet woman asked. 

Chakotay slowly opened the door, keeping his body between this woman and Tom, his gut telling him she was bad news. “Would you care for something to drink,” he asked politely. 

“Yes, coffee would be nice,” she replied.

“I’ll get it,” Tom quipped and giving Chakotay’s hand a squeeze in return, he headed off to the kitchen. 

“So, you seem to have the advantage over me. You know my name, but I don’t know yours,” Chakotay asked, his tone light, but still serious. 

“Kathryn. Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager,” she replied firmly, her eyes seeking his but not finding what she was looking for. She had come here seeking Chakotay, not having a clue as to where Tom was, so was very surprised to see the young man as he opened the door. She had over 98 percent of her crew back, she only needed these two, but because of the grid she needed to be up close and personal, meaning she had to be touching them, to beam them up. It was a slow process, but one that was working, even with the hit and runs the other ships where pulling against her and Voyager. She looked around the nice spacious apartment, recalling how she was startled to discover Chakotay had gained such a high position in the city, but not that surprised, for she knew first hand how competent her first officer was. “May I sit down?” she asked, taking in her situation, as Chakotay had instructed her in their first year together, aiding her into being a much better Captain over the years. One was manageable, two…well she would wait and see. 

“Please,” Chakotay replied, gesturing the chair. 

“Here we go,” Tom chimed in sing song like voice as he entered the living room, carrying a tray with coffee, three cups and some fruit, crackers and cheese. He placed the tray down and with a quick look to let Tay know he contacted authorities from the kitchen. He poured a cup for the strange woman and then Tay and then himself before sitting down next to his husband on the sofa, across from the woman. 

“Okay, you have our attention, how can we help you?” Chakotay asked, subconsciously taking hold of Tom’s hand as he sipped the coffee, staring this woman down. 

Janeway sipped her drink, and noted the hands coming together, then she noted the silver gold bands and winched internally. “Engaged?” she asked hopefully, gesturing to the rings. 

“Married,” Tom replied, shifting back into Chakotay’s presence, also not liking this woman. “But I don’t see what that has to do with anything. You said you wanted to talk…talk.” 

Seeing this was not going well, and knowing Chakotay’s position, she was able to piece a few things together and realized her time was very limited. “Okay, I’ll get to the point. My ship was attacked almost two months ago, most of my crew was taken, and their memories altered here on this planet, and made to work here under the pretense of new lives…a programmed one. I want my people back…all of them,” she said firmly. 

“What does that have to do with us?” Chakotay asked firmly, “Or the missing people? If your crew was abducted why not take it up with the head prime minister of Security?” 

“Because he’s involved,” she said as she pulled a small pad from her back pocket and handed it over to Chakotay. “Here is a copy of my evidence and a ‘full’ listing of my crew,” she said standing up, for she could sense the others were coming. 

“If this is true, why don’t you stay and talk about it,” Chakotay said nonchalantly as he too stood up, seeing she was ready to bolt, having sensed the trap. 

“Perhaps another time, for I see I caught you two as you were about to leave,” she smiled. Then as she heard the scuttle of footsteps, she kicked the table and dashed for the balcony window that was wide open. 

Tom was still sitting so was slowed by the dashing movement, and Chakotay stumbled over the table, grabbing for her, but she ran outside and by the time he got there, seconds later, she was gone. 

He whirled on the incoming guards, “Where were you?” he shouted in anger, not a common thing for him to do. “She got a way,” he growled, looking about once again, grabbing the railing, a sense of failure over taking him.

“Sir, we got here as fast as we could,” one of the men dared to reply. 

“Get out of here,” Chakotay growled softly. 

“Sir…?”

“I said…GET…OUT!” he roared. 

The two men dashed out as fast as their feet could carry them. 

“Tay, it’s not their fault,” Tom tried to say, then saw the anguish in his husband’s eyes. “It wasn’t yours either. We didn’t know her ship or who ever she works for has technology that would let her get away from this height,” he said softly, placing a loving hand on his love’s shoulder, sensing the tension and the worry. 

“I should have simply grabbed her instead of playing nice, but I wanted to know what she was up too, since no one else had a clue,” he said his head still hanging low. Then he looked up, his eyes showing his fear, “If I ever lost you, I’d die,” he said sincerely, as he caressed his love’s face, the vow deep and true showing with in his gaze. 

“You’re not going to lose me, Tay,” Tom stated easily. “I won’t let it happen,” he smiled.

“She’s trouble, baby, I can feel it. The moment I saw her I felt this wrenching in my gut that she’s going to try and take you away from me…” he said, now holding Tom tightly in his arms. “I don’t want to lose you, I just found you…I won’t give you up…I won’t,” he said again and again, as he held Tom in a desperate hold. “I won’t.” 

“You won’t,” Tom vowed in return. 

Chakotay looked back at him, “If you ever see that woman again, even at a distance, you call me and security and you ‘stay away’ from her, you hear me…” he asked of his young husband, “please, Tom, this is important…please?” 

“I will,” Tom replied, and held his Tay just as tightly, for he too felt it. This woman was trouble for them and seeing the fear in his love’s eyes, he would do everything in his power to protect what was theirs and made the vow right then and there to do whatever it took to protect Chakotay and their relationship…forever. 

***********

“How are they?” Kathryn asked the EMH as she walked into his office. 

“Considering what they have been through, and what they…had…achieved together and are now facing…I say they are fine…well, as well as anyone can be in their circumstances. I must admit I was stunned to hear that Lieutenant Paris and Commander Chakotay had married is such a short time…”

“Only to discover that in their real lives, one is already married and about to have a baby…” Janeway added, feeling the same way. “Their going to need a lot of extra support to get through this, and thankfully, B’Elanna understands about this. I’m sure with time…”

“Yes…the only cure for a broken heart…time,” The EMH stated as he stood up to meet his Captain. “They are fit for duty as any of them can be, though I strongly recommend different shifts for awhile, giving them time to adjust to things.”

“I agree,” she stated firmly, though her eyes showed her sadness, for she had always wanted to see Chakotay happy, and even if they were in full protective mode, when she first visited, she saw the bond. She also saw how much in love they were as she observed them looking for an opportunity to bring them back; only a part of her regretting to be the cause of their pain, but they deserved to know the truth, and that was her shield against anymore hurt and would use it to the fullest. “Thank you, Doctor,” she said and moved out to hopefully get things back to normal. 

**************

“Captain, it’s getting worse,” B’Elanna growls a she is aided to sit down by Kathryn in the larger chair. 

“How do you mean? Is he neglecting you?”

“Tom’s there…physically, but that’s all that is there. He does his part, short of …well you know. He won’t touch me that way, and believe me, I’ve tried, but he simply brushes me off stating he’s tired. He…he barely eats, or sleeps…I’ve tried to get him to talk about it with me, but he won’t…I’m at my wits end, Captain. 

“You think he’s stopped…”

“No…no, he love’s me, I can see that…well mostly,” she corrected, as she shifted her larger body that now compensated for a child. “It’s just that…well…it’s not going away,” she finally stated. “A part of him is still in love with Chakotay.” There she finally said it. She had been fighting that admission for weeks, but the fact was it was the truth…Tom was still in love with Chakotay, even after knowing of the manipulation on the planet…he was still in love. 

Janeway eased back in her chair, not really surprised by this declaration, for she had seen it. Tom’s despondency, Chakotay’s lacking presence, even if he was in the room, he was not there. Both men were losing weight, and were not sleeping well. Their counseling sessions continued, but both Tuvok and the EMH came to her with the same conclusion. Though both men’s memories were tampered with, their love was real, stemming from their time on Voyager, even if they didn’t realize it at the time. If Tom wasn’t married, she would give the men her blessing and let them try again to establish a union, but Tom was and B’Elanna didn’t deserve to suffer because of outsider’s influences. 

“B’El, just give it a bit more time, I’m sure they’ll work it out. As you said, Tom loves you, this has just shaken him up a bit,” she advised, not sure what else she could tell her. 

B’Elanna took a deep breath, “I’ll try,” she finally agreed, and accepted Janeway’s hand to rise. 

“Thank you, B’Elanna,” Kathryn replied. “If you need to talk, I’m here for you,” he offered. 

B’Elanna nodded and then headed out, she was going to go home and hopefully sway her husband back to her side of the universe. Once she reached her quarters she entered them to find them pitch dark, and the sound of crying filling the air…it was Tom. “Light’s ten percent,” she ordered as she moved to the bed, where her husband laid curled up like a ball sobbing heavily. “Tom…Tom, what’s the matter,” she asked as she got to his side and made her way to a sitting position. 

“Tom…” she called again, reaching out to touch his shoulder and was offended when he pulled away from her, rolling away from her. 

“You got what you wanted, leave me alone,” he sobbed. 

“Tom what are you talking about? I didn’t get anything…talk to me?” she asked again. 

Tom wiped some of his tears away, but he never looked at her, “He’s leaving,” Tom stated, as if those words alone would answer everything…and they did. 

“What do you mean, Chakotay’s leaving?” she asked astonished. 

Tom rolled over, seeing and hearing that his wife really didn’t know, “He just came here to tell me good bye. That when we reach Zeltan he’s going to stay behind.” 

B’Elanna was floored. “Tom, I just left the Captain, she didn’t say anything…” she said, realizing that now Tom would want to know why she was there. “I needed some advice…that’s all. She told me to be patient and I’m trying really I am…” she said, a few tears of her own now falling. “But I swear, I never wanted him to leave…never.”

Tom sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees, “But he is. He probably left here to go tell the Captain…” he sniffled, his blue eyes storming with his heart break. 

It was the storm in Tom’s eyes that B’Elanna saw it…Tom ‘really’ loved Chakotay just as much as he loved her and it was tearing him apart; and knowing Chakotay as she did, it would tear at him too, for he would never interfere with their marriage…intentionally. She didn’t have to guess much that Chakotay loved Tom just as strongly, thus his reason for leaving. He couldn’t bear to be on the same ship with Tom and never… she closed her own eyes and prayed for calmness…it would be the only thing that would save them now. 

She sat quietly, staring out the port window, letting her thoughts fly, recalling the past as well as the present, allowing them to formulate possible futures. Though she was Klingon and prone to temper, she could think things out, or she would not be such a good engineer. Fact, Tom and Chakotay ‘are’ in love. Fact, Tom and she ‘are’ in love. Fact, Chakotay is a good man, and at one time she ‘was’ in love with him too. Fact, Chakotay could not be allowed to leave Voyager…they needed him, not just as a first officer, but him. He was a presence that kept everyone going when chaos threatened to reign. Many said Janeway was Voyager’s heart, but she would disagree. Kathryn was the ships leader, true, but Chakotay was it’s heart, for it was ‘his’ steady influence that allowed the two crews to merge and his influence that won both the hearts of fleeters and Maquis, long before the Maquis would offer their hearts to Janeway, and only via him for the longest time. No, he could not be allowed to leave. Thus fact, a solution had to be found for all of them to be happy… she had an idea. 

“Tom, I have something to tell you, something I didn’t think relevant since it was a long time ago, but perhaps once again relevant,” she said, turning to her husband, his eyes curious, but still pained. She began to tell him of her past feelings for the man that Tom now loved too. 

***********

“This patak is not worthy to be husband to anyone!” one of the Delta Quadrant Klingons growled, gesturing to Tom Paris. 

“Just watch what you are saying about my husband,” two voices rose in unison.

All the Klingons in the room suddenly got quiet as B’Elanna and another man rose to their feet and stood next to Tom. 

“What trickery is this?” the same Klingon who had spoken the insult now growled. “Is ‘he’ not the father of the child?” 

“He is, as is he my husband,” B’Elanna growled back. 

“Than who is this…” he gestures to Chakotay who was standing next to her, remaining silent, but looking very formidable, “that clams to be….his husband too?” 

“My other husband,” B’Elanna stated with pride and a smirk, seeing the awe in some of the other women’s eyes. 

“Ah,” he laughed, “He was not man enough for you so you got yourself another one,” he roared. 

“Did you ever think that perhaps she is too much woman for ‘any’ man to handle,” Chakotay replied firmly, his eyes glowing with pride as he spoke. “And my husband is more than man enough for the likes of a gutless targe as you, who has to result to name calling in light of the fact that you are insecure with your peoples beliefs that the child may be the one prophesied about,” he stated, adding insult to injury, as was customary for Klingons; to do less would insult his wife and husband farther. “However, if you are in need of flexing your weak teeth, I would be glad to set you straight, as I know Tom would only shatter your aging bones to dust,” he challenged back. 

The tension was thick, and Janeway was silent, for she understood Klingon customs, but these were Delta Klingons and was unsure if the Commander had made a tactical error; though it would be rare…it still happened. The seconds dragged into minutes with all sides staring the other down. Tom had moved to stand with B’Elanna and Chakotay, showing a united front, which they were in all things since their clan marriage a few months ago, surprising everyone, but it was a union in heaven for all of them seem to be happy. Tom and B’Elanna both seem to blossom more with Chakotay’s influence in their lives, and the Commander never looked so happy in his life, he had his family and soon he too would be a father. 

Laughter broke out on the Klingon side, and then it was followed by the Paris’ all taking Tom’s last name, but keeping their own for sake of less confusion, during work. 

“You are right, little man,” the large Klingon, about Tom’s size, said to Chakotay. “The mother of the chosen one, would be more than any one man could handle,” he smiled, showing his teeth and his acceptance of the situation at the moment. 

A toast was made, and everyone drank their bloodwine, except B’Elanna who was only allowed a sip, to keep honor, but no more for the sake of the baby, as Tom took the cup away and Chakotay handed her another one, which looked exactly like it, but filled with a dark juice so no one would be offended. Soon after the Klingon members left, leaving the three alone in the conference room. 

B’Elanna turned on her husbands her eyes blazing. 

“Look, I didn’t start it,” Tom said, backing slowly to the wall, seeing B’Elanna in stalking mode, stopping only when the wall hit his back. 

When B’Elanna’s gaze fell on Chakotay, he too moved back to the wall, “I acted in accordance to custom,” he stated in defense of his actions, seeing their wife upon them, not sure which way she was swaying at the moment. 

She placed a hand on both men’s chest and pushed them to the wall, both shoulder to shoulder, then leaned in and bit first Tom, then Chakotay on the cheek, not as deep as the first time, but in the same place where a tiny scare was left as was tradition, and she renewed her vows to them both, as did both men to her. She kissed Chakotay deeply, then Tom, who then turned and kissed Chakotay, leaving all three panting with desire. 

“Let’s go home,” Tom smiled. 

“I’m so glad the Captain allowed us to renovate the lower deck quarters, for otherwise it was going to get crowded, even in the First officer’s room,” B’Elanna said, taking an arm of both husbands, standing in the middle as they walked to the door. 

“Well, I’m sure having the XO as your husband helped sway her to see the logic in the request,” Chakotay teased. 

“As did having the engineer to create the blueprints so she could see the genus of it for herself a head of time,” B’Elanna smirked lovingly. 

“Well, I may not have had anything to do with the larger family quarters, but I’m sure I’ve contributed some how,” Tom replied, no doubt in his mind.

But Chakotay and B’Elanna stopped and moved in on the blond, kissing him on the cheeks as one. “Most definitely,” they both said lovingly, for it was Tom that lead to their current union, one of happiness, and a lot less tension between the two younger members, for Chakotay’s presence balanced them both out wonderfully, making the union stronger as each day passed. 

“But if your really worried about it, Tom,” B’Elanna teased as they took up their original positions of walking arm in arm down the hall, “you can carry the next child, for I’m done doing gene baking after this one,” she chuckled. 

Tom stopped in his tracks as B’Elanna and Chakotay continued forward. “Are you serious?” he asked as if they were mad. 

B’Elanna and Chakotay look at each other then back to Tom, an impish gleam in both their eyes, and then left without saying a word to Tom… 

“Oh, boy.” He smiled, half with joy half with dreadful anticipation that he was most defiantly ‘in for it’. But after a moment, he shrugged it off, if it would make his loves happy…he could do the child thing…this time…next would be Chakotay’s, and with this mischievous thought, he too moved off to catch up to his loves…his family, for as long as they were together, anything was workable. 

The end.


End file.
